


Suit and Ties

by pockybugi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, a bit of action i guess?, bodyguard!lee daehwi, heir!bae jinyoung, nobody is a minor here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockybugi/pseuds/pockybugi
Summary: “I feel offended that you think I’m incapable of being your personal bodyguard, sir. Believe me, I’m enough to stop your bratty ass from doing shit again,” the boy stepped forward and bowed. “I’m Lee Daehwi of Special Class A, and starting from this very moment, I will serve as your personal bodyguard, Mr. Bae Jinyoung.”Jinyoung sighed. What the actual fuck.





	Suit and Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second Jinhwi fic! I don't even know what I wrote but yeah, i hope you'll enjoy this mess. LMAO.

The ticking of the antique clock pinned on the wall beside him was the only sound Jinyoung could hear inside his father's office. He fidgeted on his seat, trying to calm his nerves (telling himself that this is nothing compared to the last confrontations he had with his father) and conceal the truth that for the very first time he was fearing for his dear life and what his father's odd silence meant. Jinyoung was used to his father's loud voice whenever he did something wrong— and that happened far too many times now—and the silence made him more concerned about what's about to happen to him.   
  
Jinyoung propped his feet up on the huge mahogany table between them, carelessly throwing and catching the balled paper in the air with a bored look on his face. Time was ticking and his father still wasn't talking to him.   
  
_Did I fucked up that bad?_

Jinyoung glanced at his father delicately tracing the mouth of his wine glass. His father was oddly silent the entire time, the type of silence that made Jinyoung pray to the gods above for his dear life. When his father acted like that, Jinyoung only had two things in mind and it was either he did something wrong or he did something _extremely_ wrong. He tried to convince himself that there's no way his father found out about what he did last night or the other few nights but honestly Jinyoung wasn’t exactly sure about that.

Jinyoung’s been sneaking in and out of his room to meet with his best friends Jihoon, Minhyun, Seongwoo, and Guanlin. Even though he was extremely thankful that his current bodyguards were dumb as fuck for not noticing him crawling out of his room, he was still pissed that his family’s been paying them fortune for absolutely nothing. But then again, having that little freedom meant more to Jinyoung, and the money they were paying to these useless people surrounding him was the least of his worries.  
  
"Fa-" Jinyoung was quick to shut his mouth close when his father calmly looked at him, finger still attached to the mouth of his wine glass. Jinyoung decided that uttering even a single syllable in that moment would be a wrong move for him (and he still treasures his life) so he decided to stare at the grey clouds covering the city of Seoul through the glass walls behind his father and thought it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.   
  
He wasn't usually this nervous around his father, heck he doesn't care about him at all, but he knew that what he did last night (or was it the other night? Jinyoung wasn’t entirely sure) was out of the line- something that even Jinyoung thought was unforgivable for his father. Jinyoung was startled when his father stood up from his leather office chair, fingers raking his mostly grey hair and moved to the glass window to look down at the scene in front of him.   
  
"Bae Jinyoung," his father started, "Ah, should I really call you _Bae_ Jinyoung? I don't recall bearing a child so inconsiderate and disrespectful and I'm afraid my ancestors will curse me for having a son like you," Jinyoung rolled his eyes and positioned himself to throw the balled paper in his hand to his father's direction. He was quick to hide the ball when his father’s head whipped back to look at him and he pretended like he was really sorry for what he did with his own head lowered.   
  
"I'm sorry father. It won't happen again," he apologized lifelessly, honestly not knowing what he’s apologizing for.   
  
"You said that the last time you came here, Jinyoung. Do I have to remind you when it was?" His father looked him and Jinyoung avoided his gaze.  
  
"I don't know. Was it last month?" he asked, " _Oh_ , that was last week." 

“That was yesterday.”

“Oh, right. That was yesterday.”  
  
"And you still had the nerve to do something even worse than sneaking late at night to go clubbing? You even had the guts to use your new sports car that I bought for your birthday! Are you even thinking? Your mom and I didn't send you to the best school in this country for nothing!"

 _Oh, so it was about_ that, he thought.

“Father, you need to relax! Just use your money or power to block the news! Geez, put your influence into good use!” Jinyoung knew it only made his father even more annoyed but he had to say it because it was what his father usually do every time he gets involved in whatever scandal he and his friends pull. For some reason he kind of disliked the fact that his father could get away with everything using his money, but sometimes for people like him—born with silver spoon up his mouth, surrounded with millions to billions of money that he can ask in just a snap of his finger---holding onto this unfair power was necessary so they can conveniently live their life without having to think about their problems.

“Bae Jinyoung!”

“What? Isn’t that how you usually play? Paying people money so your precious son won’t be the headline of the news once again?” He challenged and he wasn’t sure where this sudden courage came from.

His father looked at him in disbelief. “I can’t believe I even thought of giving my company in your hands, Jinyoung. If you weren’t my only son, the thought would’ve never crossed my mind!” Jinyoung rolled his eyes once again.

 _Ah, here we go again._ He rolled his eyes but the thought really made him uncomfortable.

"Okay, I know, I know! I fucked up. I apologized. End of story. Now, can I fucking leave this place?" Jinyoung had enough of his father's dramatic lecture. He would've been okay with his father getting straight to the punishment, maybe confiscating all his cars, credit cards or worse the little freedom that he had, rather than going through all the same damn thing and always making it a point that Bae Jinyoung is a disgrace in the Bae Family and that his father would willingly give up on him anytime. Sure, Jinyoung was a bit scared but at that moment, his annoyance ruled in his mind and there was nothing he would love to do more than break through the glass windows of the 15th floor of and jump off the building. 

When his father glared at him instead, he stood up with both his hands in the air in defense and headed to the huge door leading to where the office of his father’s secretary was. He was tired and wanted to have a quick nap in his father’s secretary’s office. Jinyoung had requested they put a huge couch there so he could kick the poor secretary out every time he wants to take a nap there or if he’s too lazy to actually go down and head to his home to get a proper sleep. It was an absurd request but being the only son of the most powerful man in the whole country meant that Jinyoung got to have everything he wanted.

"I don't think you understood my point, Jinyoung. What you did was punishable by law and I don't want any criminal record under your name!" His father bellowed, fists slamming on his table. Jinyoung flinched at the sudden impact, but still maintained his cool composure an stayed still in his spot.  
  
"Father, it was just a simple drag racing—“  
  
"A simple drag racing! Of course, it was _simple_!" The sarcasm in his voice could probably be heard till the ground floor. _Wrong move._ "What do you expect me to tell the reporters? That they should just get over it because the Bae Family's only son was involved in a simple drag racing scandal?"   
  
One thing that he absolutely loathed about his father was his sarcasm. Jinyoung went back to his seat and gave out a frustrated sigh. “Father, it wasn’t me who started it! It was Jihoon! I swear that little backstabbing bastard placed a bet on me and of course I had to—“

“Are you seriously dragging Park Junmoo’s son into this mess? You were the one driving and you can’t deny that fact because the police saw you getting out of your _own_ car,” his father explained.

Jinyoung only had one thing in his mind that time and that was to _kill_ Park fucking Jihoon for convincing everyone that he’s innocent even though it was completely his idea and that he should be the one being pestered by everyone because he planned the _whole thing_. He wanted to curse then and there at Jihoon.

The door suddenly opened and entered was his father’s secretary. “Mr. Bae, I received a report from the management at the ground floor that reporters are blocking the whole entrance. They said they only want to have a word with Mr. Jinyoung for a minute regarding the incident last night,” she started, a worried frown present on her face as she tapped something in her tablet.

“Send more security downstairs and tell them that my son’s lawyer will give his official statement tonight,” His secretary mumbled a yes and bowed before going out.

Jinyoung could only imagine how chaotic the ground floor is at the moment. “Father, I’ll talk to them right now and explain what really happened so they woudn’t bother you anymore.”

“No, you won’t! Get yourself back here!” That froze Jinyoung from his spot and looked back at his father who was trying to calm himself down. He watched his father taking a deep breath before looking through the glass walls behind him again. With his hands clasped together behind him, Jinyoung held his breath in at his father’s next words.

“You know for a fact that you’re the only heir of this corporation that your grandfather built from nothing, but still you did things that might discourage potential investors from entering our business hence, halting its growth and success. I gave you bodyguards but still instructed them to give you a bit of freedom so you won’t feel suffocated, “Jinyoung snorted, “But you abused the freedom that I gave you, Jinyoung. I never wanted to resort to this but I’m appointing a new set of bodyguards for you so you won’t be able to sneak out and do other problematic things in the future.”

“What, are you appointing the best set of bodyguards in the whole country? The current ones are pretty useless to be completely honest,” Jinyoung chortled. He knew his father could afford those expensive bodyguard, damn their salaries were probably only cents in Jinyoung’s world, but these type of bodyguards were usually appointed to high profile persons in the field of politics and few more people known worldwide so Jinyoung thought they wouldn’t care that much about a measly, spoiled brat (Seongwoo’s words) like him.

“What, you think I can’t do that to you?”

“Father, there’s no way you would—“

“My word is final, Jinyoung. I already appointed only the best ones from them. Be prepared, they’re starting tomorrow night.”

Jinyoung wanted to punch something, or someone— Jihoon probably, since he’s his dick of a best friend who easily got away from trouble— because his father basically took all of his freedom or at least that’s what he called the thing left for him. There’s no way he could sneak out of his room in the middle of the night to meet his friends when you have the most skilled and smartest people eyeing his every moves.

Jinyoung cursed under his breath. _What a fucking time to be alive._

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. PLEASE BOOKMARK, LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! I LOVE YALL!


End file.
